Spider-Man
Peter Parker, better known as the amazing Spider-Man, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. Background After getting bit by a radioactive spider, 16 year old Peter Parker discovered that he got super strength, speed, agility and a spider-sense. After seeing an advertisement, he decided to test his powers on a wrestler. Peter easily defeated the wrestler and got the money he was promised. After that, Peter designed a device that can shoot webs, which he called "web shooters" and a new costume. Peter, who now called himself Spider-Man, was an immediate hit. Once, after a show, he encountered a burglar. Instead of stopping him, Peter decided to let him go. The police officer that was chasing after him remanded Peter. However, he just say that it was not his problem. Later, he was heading home, he saw that his house was surrounded by police. When he asked a police officer, he was informed that his uncle Ben was killed by a burglar and that the burglar was currently being surround in a warehouse. Quickly donning his costume, Spider-Man went to the warehouse with revenge in his mind. When he caught the burglar, he looked at the burglar. He quickly realized that it was the same person he should have stopped. From that day on, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime. Powers & Abilities The spider bite granted Peter several powerful abilities. *'Strength:' Spider-Man has strength several times greater than that of a normal human, allowing him to rather easily heft small cars, and, on one memorable occasion, lift a massive peice of iron machinery that likely weighted over 15 tons. *'Speed:' Peter also received a speed boost far greater than his increace in strength, allowing him to casually dodge bullets and outrun speeding cars and trains. *'Durability:' Although Spider-Man isn't known for his toughness, he is durable enough to survive being hit by a high-speed car, or being punched full-force by multiple super-powered villains. *'Spider-Sense:' By unknown means, Spidey can predict danger moments before it occurs due to his Spider-Sense, a form of precognition. This allows him to dodge almost any attack without much effort, as he knows it is coming before it is even launched. *'Wall-Crawling:' By altering the molecular bonds between his skin and a given object, Spider-Man can adhede to any surface with an unbreakable bond. He mostly uses this to climb walls and ambush his foes. *'Inteligence:' Peter Parker was a genius long before being bitten by the spider, and this high intelegince has allowed him to get out of many sticky situations, and speaking of "sticky," allows for his next power. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Peter has designed devices that shoot a "strong liquid cement" that rapidly cools into a substance approximating spider silk. He can use this to tie up criminals, swing from tall buildings, or even to bind wounds. The webbing dissolves in a hour. Feats Strength *Lifted over 15 tons. *Knocked out a dinosaur with one punch. *can hold up section of collapsing buildings. Speed *Dodged automatic fire. *Outran cars and trains. *Top speed: 250 miles per hour. Durability *Took a grenade to to face. *Survived being hit by a high-speed car. *Took punches full-force by multiple super-powered villains. Skills *Beat the Hulk. *Goes up against the likes of Captain America blindfolded *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the ultimate mutant Weaknesses *'Ethyl chloride pesticide:' Perhaps a side effect but, Spider-Man is weak to this pesticide. *'Spider-Sense: '''While very useful in a fight, the Spider-sense isn't 100% reliable since some people like Venom for example, are either completley immune to it, or too fast for the Spider-Sense to detect in time. *'Secret Identity:''' On the few occasions when Spidey's identity was revealed, his loved ones were put onto danger by his enemy's. For example, what many consider the turning point for light hearted comics, Peter's girlfreind Gwen Stacy was killed in a fight with the Green Goblin. Fun Facts Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney